Bad Luck and Trouble
by Hunter of Darkness
Summary: When Dean makes a mistake during a routine hunt, the brothers find themselves questioning the meanings of Sam's visions.


**A/N**: I just wanted to state that in this story, for my own purposes, Sam's visions are not caused by the yellow eyed demon, and are not connected to him in any way.

I'm sure no one remembers this story, but if it seems familiar I'm sorry, this used to be chapter 2 of "Of Demons and Men" but for the purpose of redoing the story I had to change this chapter a bit and make it chapter 1 instead. Thanks for your patience. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer**: Pretty obvious I don't own the Winchester boys, but I can still dream.

**Chapter 1**

"Sam...Sammy!! Dude wake up your snoring," said an irritated Dean from the driver's seat of a black Chevy Impala. He reached over and plugged the nose of his unsuspecting younger brother, who had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat about an hour previous.

The man in question struggled weakly against the 'thing' that was blocking his airway, his hand shot up and he took a swipe at it.

"Dean! Don't be a jerk, I wasn't even asleep," Sam stated, barely concealing a yawn. He knew his brother would see through that lie right away.

"Yeah, whatever you want to believe Sleeping Beauty, but _you_ were snoring." the older man said with a laconic tone.

Although Dean had only been driving for two hours, it felt like days, he had taken over for Sam when he had caught his brother falling asleep at the wheel. One of Sam's visions had led them to pack up their bags at one o'clock in the morning and take off in a flurry.

It was a routine hunt, a poltergeist killing unsuspecting citizens in a town called Seeker, Iowa. But if Sam had seen it in a vision there must be more to it then that, that's why they had been driving for almost three days straight without any rest.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother, _well not really shouted_, he told himself, just sort of pissed. He really didn't feel like he had slept at all, now that he thought about it. These visions were wearing him thin. He tried not to sound irritated, but he couldn't help it, he was so tired and still bruised from the last hunt they had been on.

"Sam we're about five minutes from Seeker, could you look at the map and see if there are any motels listed?" Dean asked with a causal glance at his still bleary eyed sibling.

"Let me guess another small town just like any other with crappy diners and cheap, smelly motels?" Sam asked only half expecting the answer.

"Sort of, it looks like it's a modernized small town. Take a look for yourself." Dean said looking around.

Sam's eyes quickly darted from the map to stare out the window. A descent sized apartment complex stood tall on the right side of the street, while on the left a restaurant by the name of "Pastaza", which Sam guessed must have been Italian, stared back at them with delicious looking handmade desserts in the window.

"Dean, I think I'm going to like this place." Sam stated not being able to take his eyes off the deserts as they drove by.

As quick as the euphoric feeling had come it disappeared as they continued to drive through town. Rundown buildings had suddenly begun to litter the streets, some looked as if they were in the process of being built and had been abandoned quickly. _I'm guessing the poltergeist caused that_, Sam thought still glancing around. He eyes landed on his brother and he could see he that the same thought had run through his mind too.

Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the snow covered streets. Figuring that there was no other place to park, he and Sam hopped out of the car and went to retrieve their duffel bags from the trunk along with any weapons they might need. With gear in hand they took off down the street in search of the motel that would be their victim tonight.

**--**

As soon as the brothers had walked into the office to pay for their room and get the key, they felt the familiar blast of heat that usually accompanied a fireplace.

They causally strolled to room 15, unlocked the door and threw their stuff onto the twin beds that occupied either side of the new "landscape". Sam pulled the laptop out of his bag and sat on the chair resting it on the small table that complemented the equally as small, if not smaller, kitchenette, while Dean gathered a clean t-shirt and some jeans from his duffel and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

He emerged not five minutes later with damp hair and the absence of three days worth of 5 o'clock shadow.

Sam, instantly aware his brother had emerged from the bathroom, started spewing out the random facts he had found out about the town.

"The poltergeist is definitely the reason those building weren't completed, it seems there was a bunch of mysterious deaths while they were building," Sam filled his brother in. "We should probably go check the buildings out tonight." All he got in response was a slight nod in agreement.

**--**

When it had turned dark, the hunters had grabbed their jackets and weapons, and set off in search of anything suspicious. When they reached the worn down part of town they cautiously made their way into the ruins and looked for the tell tale signs of a ghost.

Sam had pulled out the Beretta he had grabbed from the weapons stockpile known as the trunk, and held it at ready just in case he would need it. He moved forward, ever aware of Dean shuffling behind him when he saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, he spun in that direction and came face to face with Dean's gun.

"Sorry dude thought you were the poltergeist," Dean apologized. "Thought I saw somethin', maybe it was just the light…Sam DOWN!!" Dean screamed suddenly noticing the shadow trying to take a lunge at his baby brother.

Sam did as he was told and dropped to the ground, falling directly onto a piece of sharp wood, and groaning in the process.

Dean leveled the shotgun he had been holding and pulled the trigger, rock salt blasted the shadow in the chest and it landed on the ground with a thud and moaned in pain.

"Uh, Sam, I think a just shot a man," Dean stated, wide-eyed.

**tbc… **


End file.
